Three is Never a Crowd
by AutobotV
Summary: An Autobot, a Decepticon and a Dinobot are trying to get through their heat cycles. When they bump into each other on a hot day things...well...heat up! THREESOME ALET! TFA MxOPxG! MATURE WARNING!


_I wrote this for a dear friend who was having a bad week so I hope this will cheer her up...in more ways than one ^/^_

_WARNING! MECHxMECHxMECH ACTION! ROBOT THREESOME COMING UP! MATURE WARNINGS! YOU WERE WARNED!_

* * *

**Three is never a Crowd**

It was that time of the stellar cycle that Optimus grew to hate quickly. It was that time in a Cybertronian's life when they go through the heat cycle and it was driving him crazy. It was his first one of course and he had never felt so...so...desperate for an interface. He was normally the type who put that sort of thinking at the bottom of his list but now it had managed to climb to the top and now interfacing was on his mind 24/7. Every night he woke up hot and wet whilst having strange dreams about urges and desires. Every day he suddenly saw everyone in a different light and it was driving him insane. For example when Prowl bent over to pick something up and showed off his aft to the world Optimus suddenly felt his body heat up like crazy and something funny began to happen with his interfacing equipment. Another time was when Bumblebee suddenly got drenched in oil that Bulkhead dropped on him the young leader got so hot steam began to rise from his metallic frame. However he didn't want to take advantage of any member of his team but until his heat cycle was gone he was threat to them all. It took forever to get out of a heat cycle and the only way to end it quickly was to have a passionate interface with someone.

He went to Ratchet about it who didn't make a big deal out of the whole thing but explained to him the best way to rid himself of it. Bumblebee and Bulkhead were still too young to have their first heat cycle so they were no help. Prowl controlled his urges through meditating and Ratchet refused to tell him how he got rid of his. Optimus just had to find his own way to deal with it but the poor young mech had no idea how to. He was too embarrassed to ask. Interfacing with his fellow Autobots was out of the question and since the young mech was as innocent as a newly built protoform he had no idea how to perform, what Elita-1 like to call it...alone time. Back in the academy when Optimus knocked on his Sentinel's door he'd tell him to go away and when he asked Elita about it she'd just laugh and say that the big chinned doofus was having some alone time. Optimus would laugh along but at the time had no idea what she was talking about. Now here he was with no idea what to.

'Relax kid. It'll pass unless you do something about it. However you have to figure it out on your own.'

'Thanks Ratchet...I guess...argh I think I need some time away from the base. Did you know I actually found Bulkhead attractive this morning?'

'Yikes...you better figure it out fast! No offensive to the big kid.'

Ratchet promised not to tell anyone about his sudden and temporary attraction to the large green mech but he did tell Optimus that he had to do something about it otherwise he would end up doing something he might regret. The young leader sighed and said he would take his advice but of course had no idea how to deal with it. He didn't want to embarrass himself further so he kept quiet about it and hoped it would come naturally to him. For now he had to avoid everyone...including Bulkhead. Little did he know that he was end up with a larger mech...or two.

On one hot day Optimus decided to do the weekly routine on checking on the Dinobots to make sure they weren't tearing up the island or teaming up with bad guys. They have been behaving lately but Optimus believed they had to be careful since the Dinobots were...primitive and unpredictable. Prowl normally did it since the Dinobots liked him but Optimus volunteered after Sari said she wanted to treat the Autobots to a car wash...and he knew that would make his condition worse. So off he went to make sure the three Dinobots were behaving themselves. It didn't take him long to get to the island and once he was on the deserted island he began his search for the terrible trio.

'Perfect...stuck on an island with three large small processor mechs who can't tell their servos from rear plates!' muttered the young mech.

The whole thing with the heat cycle was making him terribly frustrated. He could only hope it would pass soon so he set off to find the Dinobots. Time ticked on and he must have walked round that island twice but he saw no sign of the Dinobots. He detected an Energy signal but he wasn't sure who it belonged to and he tried to find it but no matter where he went the signal would not gain strength. He carried on walking until he grew tired and slumped down near a large tree. What was going on? The Dinobots usually came to him to drive him away from their territory. It wasn't like them to let someone wander around their island. Well the longer he was here the less chance he had of pouncing on one of his friends. So he sat there and tried to enjoy his surroundings when he heard a noise coming from behind some bushes.

'Finally!' muttered Optimus as he stood up to go see what he assumed was a Dinobot.

Walking over to where he heard the noise he found that the energy signature he detected earlier was starting to get stronger. Judging by the readings he was guessing that he was about to run into Grimlock so he prepared himself for a rough tackle with an angry Dinobot...why did that suddenly sound rather arousing to him? Getting those thoughts out of his head he carried on walking over to the bushes and called out to the Dinobot leader.

'Grimlock! Grimlock come out right now!' shouted the young leader.

Nobody answered and at first Optimus thought Grimlock was trying to play hide and seek. Prowl had told him that the Dinobots loved to play that game but they were really bad at it. However they had been practising and on one occasion not even the ninja bot couldn't find them on that small island. It nearly took him the whole day until he finally found them. That would explain why it was so hard to find them right now. He still got no answer so he called out again.

'Grimlock I'm not really in the mood for one of your games!'

Once again there was still no answer...until he heard someone chuckling. Optimus was a little confused. Grimlock didn't chuckle like that. In fact he didn't even sound like that. Before he could figure out what was going on he heard someone say something,

'I'm not out here to play a game...little Autobot!'

Before Optimus could even figure out whom it was a gigantic mech suddenly jumped out of the bushes...and it wasn't Grimlock. The young Autobot looked up in horror to see the Decepticon leader walk out of the green vegetation. What the frag was he doing here? Optimus jumped back and pulled out his axe, preparing himself for combat with the slag maker himself. Megatron sneered down at him and pulled out his swords.

'What are you doing out here Decepticon?' snarled Optimus as he tried to formulate a plan.

'What do you think little Autobot? Those Dinobots have processors that are so slow a space slug could out run them! I'm here to see if they would be interested in joining my army and crushing your Autobot brethren!'

Optimus doubted that was going to work. The Dinobots may love violence and crushing things with their bare servos but they didn't like working with other mechs...unless of course it was Blackarachnia then they would do absolutely anything...for her that is. Megatron would have to tame them into submission and Optimus doubted that even the terrible Warlord himself could do that. Megatron let out a deep growl and took a step forward.

'Once I turn you into scrap I'll make those-...'

Megatron suddenly stopped talking and he stared at Optimus with a puzzled expression. He even lowered his swords and gave Optimus a new and strange look. It looked like someone had slapped him across the face and stunned him. The young leader thought that it might be a trick or something so he held his ground and raised his axe to show he was ready for anything. Megatron just continued to stare at him until he made a large inhale through his olfaction sensors and then smirked rather devilishly.

'Oh my little Autobot...are you in the heat?'

The young mech's pale blue face suddenly went as red as his paint job the moment Megatron uttered those words. He suddenly went weak in the knees and he almost dropped his axe out of shock. His whole frame began to quiver and his lips trembled. The Decepticon just stood there smirking as the once proud little Autobot was blushing like a little untouched femme. How did he know? How the frag did he know he was in the heat? Was he giving off some kind of signal? Was there something Ratchet forgot to tell him? Megatron made a smug grin as Optimus began to panic on the spot and leaned back against a sturdy tree.

'Awww what's the matter little Autobot? Embarrassed?'

Optimus suddenly found that he didn't like the way Megatron was looking at him and decided that he would have to retreat. He was getting hot again and there was no way he could fight him like this. Quickly checking his surroundings he found a clear path and bolted for it. He had no chance in outrunning Megatron but if he made it to the dirt track he could transform and speed his way out of there. As he ran through the forest he quickly looked over his shoulder and wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing that he couldn't see the Decepticon leader. He continued to run but then suddenly crashed into something. The young mech yelped and fell to the floor, his aft now slightly sore from the impact. Looking up expecting to see Megatron he was surprised, but thankful and afraid at the same time, that he was now before the Dinobot leader Grimlock.

The large Dinobot stared down at Optimus and growled slightly. Grimlock was in his robotic mode which was slightly odd since he loved to stomp around in his Dinosaur mode. He also seemed a little different. His body was tensed and he was making small whines in between his growls. He looked angry or frustrated Optimus couldn't tell but he didn't care. If he could convince Grimlock to help fight against Megatron he had a chance of getting out of here online. Jumping back up he began to plead with the Dinobot hoping Grimlock was in a good mood.

'Grimlock I need your assistance! Megatron is approaching and we need to-...'

Before he could even finish Grimlock made a sudden roar and snarled down at the young mech.

'No! You listen to Grimlock! Me Grimlock not help puny Autobot! Not help till you help Grimlock with Grimlock's problem! Me Grimlock feel funny! You Autobot fix!'

Optimus groaned in frustration as Grimlock started to make stupid demands. Typical Dinobot behaviour. Stubborn and angry. He didn't have time for this. Any moment now Megatron was going to come crashing through and try to recruit the Dinobot after killing the young Autobot. Before he could even try and convince the stubborn Dinobot to help when he noticed that Grimlock was now sniffing him and purring in a very arousing way.

'Mmmmm...me Grimlock think you smell good...why me Grimlock think that?'

Once again Optimus was confused with the way the taller mech was acting around him when he once again heard that deep and cool voice.

'Aw how cute. The little Dinobot is also in the heat.'

The young Autobot cringed when he spotted Megatron walking up behind them. Great...now how were they going to get out of this mess? Grimlock spotted him too and roared angrily, pulling out his sword that went into flames. If there was one thing that Grimlock hated it was when someone called him little, dumb or ugly. The large Dinobot thought he was pretty good looking and (by Cybertronian's standards) he was pretty hot. Grimlock roared like the mad beast that he was and Megatron stood there without the slightest hint of fear.

'Me Grimlock not little Dinobot! Me Grimlock not cute either! Me Grimlock is tallest and coolest Dinobot of all!'

Megatron laughed at the dim-witted mech's statement and stepped forward suddenly, grabbing Optimus and pulling him into an embrace. The young mech yelped as he found himself trapped within Megatron's strong arms and cursed himself for getting distracted. When Grimlock started roaring and swinging his sword Optimus suddenly felt those urges build up again and totally forgot all about the Decepticon threat. Grimlock appeared confused as to why the Decepticon grabbed Optimus but he still waved his sword around and snarled in anger. The Decepticon leader chuckle as Grimlock continued to roar and growl like the wild beast that he was whilst Optimus tried to get out of that hold that held him. As Optimus continued to squirm and twist his way out of that grip he suddenly gasped when he felt something warm and slick run up his throat. He shuddered and halted his struggling as Megatron started to trace his warm and moist glossa up and down his sensitive throat.

'W-what are you...ahhh...doing?' moaned Optimus as he suddenly found that this sensation was setting off nerves that were making him feel hot and dazed.

Grimlock just stared as he watched Megatron lick the Autobot's neck. Although the action confused him it was making him feel funny in a good way. Megatron glanced up as he continued to lick, kiss and nip at that silver throat and he smirked as Grimlock continued to watch. Optimus started to heat up fast, his face flushing and his frame trembling against the broad silver frame of Megatron's. He was trying to suppress his moans but the sensation of that glossa against his neck was making him feel crazy and wanting...wanting more. Megatron continued to look over at Grimlock as he continued to assault that pretty mech's neck.

'What's the matter Dinobot? Never seen a pretty thing like him moan like a whore?'

The poor Dinobot had no idea what was going on or what Megatron was saying but it was making him feel hot and he uttered a deep and low growl as he watched Optimus shiver and moan against Megatron's body. Optimus tried to regain his senses and fight off these strange feelings.

'U-unhand me at...ahhhhh...at once!' he snapped.

Megatron chuckled and suddenly groped Optimus's aft, making the cute thing squeak.

'Well you see little Autobot I happen to be in my heat cycle and none of my soldiers could satisfy me. You just happen to be in the heat as does your dim-witted friend over there. Since that mech has recently been sparked why don't you and I...educate him?'

Optimus's optics widened in horror whilst Grimlock titled his head, confused with what they were saying.

'Ed...u...kate?' repeated Grimlock.

Megatron chuckled and he suddenly spun Optimus around until the young mech's back was pressed up against his broad silver chest. Keeping his arm wrapped round his slender waist he began to use his other hand to massage the younger mech's chest. Optimus gasped as he felt those large black servo's gently touched and traced his smaller red frame. Grimlock watched and noticed that the smaller Autobot's frame was starting to heat up like crazy. He continued to growl and he lowered his sword as he watched the pretty young thing moan and tremble at the touches Megatron administered on him.

'Aren't you getting curious? Do you want to see him beg for more?'

Grimlock had no idea what the Decepticon was doing to the Autobot or what he was saying but he uttered a small purr and nodded. Something within him was enjoying the sight of the young Autobot making wonderful noises and the smell he was giving off. Optimus however didn't want to be part of Megatron's little game and tried to get out of that hold.

'Let me...ohhh...let m-me go dammit!' he snapped.

The Decepticon leader laughed and nuzzled Optimus's throat.

'Oh but Optimus...aren't you getting aroused? Don't you want to feel more? Isn't this exciting you? Mmmmmm?'

Optimus couldn't deny that the sensations he felt and the touches Megatron was administering onto him was making him feel strange but in a very good way. A part of him was screaming to get a hold of himself whilst the other part was telling him to go for it. He had never felt so hot and his lower body regions were beginning to act funny again. His face was burning up and he was making embarrassing noises. He was trembling with forbidden desire and he wanted to feel more of these tempting and wonderful feelings. Every touch, kiss and bite lit up his frame with passionate flames of desire and he was beginning to melt into those wonderful and sinful touches. He began to make needy whines and started to press up against Megatron's wonderful and warm frame.

'I...I...ahhh...I...ohhh...oh P-Primus...ahhh...'

Megatron could not help but chuckle as Optimus began to fall deeper and deeper into that wonderful pit of desire. It felt so wrong but at the same time it felt so right. He even found a part of him telling himself that Megatron was indeed a handsome mech. In the past he saw him as a threat but now he saw him as a powerful and sexy machine. The heat cycle was now making him see Megatron in a different light and for a small moment he could not care that he was an Autobot and that the mech who held him was a Decepticon. He moaned as those large dark fingers began to gently trace his grill and whined in delight as those hot and wet lips continued to kiss and nip at his throat. He didn't care what was going on in the world he just wanted to feel more.

'Ahhhh...ahhh...I...I...ahhhh...ooooh...'

'Do you like that?' purred Megatron as he slid his glossa across those hot shoulders.

'...ahhhh...aahhhh...I...y-yes...ooohhh...I...yes...ahhhhh...'

The Dinobot continued to watch as Optimus began to moan and cry out in pleasure from just being touched. The way his body moved against the larger chest of the Decepticons, the sound of his moans and cries, the spicy scent his body was giving off...it was making him feel hot and it was giving him feelings that he had never felt before. He wanted to hear the young Autobot make more of those wonderful noises. He was now giving off a delicious aroma that was making him purr in arousal and for some reason he had a desire to go over and bite down on his arm so he could he hear him scream. Megatron made small glances up at him every now and then as he continued to cover that neck with sloppy kisses and love bites. It was making him feel even more aroused and then he began to think that Megatron was hogging all the fun.

'Me Grimlock want Autobot! You had Autobot for too long!'

That made the Decepticon laugh and he began to lower his hand until he was now massaging the area between his legs. The moment Optimus felt that large hand touch his sensitive and almost throbbing piece of metal the young mech shuddered even harder and let out a low moan. His hips bucked slightly and he nuzzled his cheek against Megatron's face who was still looking at the Dinobot with a wicked grin.

'Patience my dear slow processor friend. If you watch and learn you might learn something.'

Grimlock however didn't have any patience and he roared angrily.

'Me Grimlock want Autobot NOW!'

Megatron sighed and rolled his optics.

'Fine...but I suggest you watch this,' he purred.

The Decepticon suddenly pulled away the thin piece of metal to revel his almost wet interfacing port. The moment he felt the cool wind blow against it Optimus let out another whine and tried to close his legs to hide it. Grimlock looked down at the quivering hole between Optimus's legs. He had never seen anything like that before but something deep within him wanted it. It gave off a stronger smell which made him purr and step a little closer after dropping his sword. Megatron smirked and began to trace his finger round the rim of that trembling little port. Optimus whined and shivered, arching up against the Decepticon's warm frame as his sensitive interfacing port was touched and stroked. He had never felt anything like this before. The sensations of those touches were setting of sparks of pleasure within his nerve network and he wanted to feel more.

'Aaahhh...I...Ooooh Primus...I-I w-want...ahhh...AAAHHH...m-more...'

Megatron smirked as Optimus began moaning and begging to him.

'Is that so, little Autobot?' he purred.

'Ooohhh..y-y...ahhh...yes...AHHHH...p-please...'

Optimus shuddered as he felt the hot air exhaling from Megatron's breath against his neck and moaned even louder as Megatron began to slowly insert a large finger into his slightly wet port. Twisting his neck around he wrapped an arm around that large silver helm and pulled Megatron closer to him, whining as he pressed his lips up against the Decepticon's and looked into his optics with a pleading gaze. Megatron smirked as he began nipping at the young mech's lips making the sweet thing whimper and whine even more. Then the Decepticon crushed his own lips against those sweet plump ones and forced his glossa into his warm mouth, stroking his glossa into play. Optimus moaned as both his mouth and port were teased by that Decepticon's wonderful touches. He whined as he stroked his own glossa against Megatron's and soon the pair of them were administering wet and sloppy kisses with each other whilst Optimus continued to buck his hips against the fingers that stroked and forced his fingers into his wet and trembling port.

Grimlock watched and began to drool at the sight before him. Optimus was uttering muffled moans and whines as he kissed the Decepticon whilst bucking his hips. Megatron just growled and purred as he bit down on those lips and groaned as he sampled the warmth of that tight little port. Their glossa's were stroking and dancing with each other, they were puffing out hot air and their chests were heaving with passion. Something was defiantly happening down his lower regions and he was starting to get frustrated that he wasn't getting in on the action. He made a loud growl which made Optimus shudder and Megatron growl back.

'Me Grimlock want Autobot now! Want Autobot to want me, Grimlock!'

Once again Megatron laughed so he removed his finger from that warm port until the only thing that connected them together was a couple of strings of sweet hot lubricants. The young mech whined desperately when the wonderful feeling of the large fingers were now gone from his sensitive port and he began kissing Megatron even harder in an attempt to get his pleasure from that. Grimlock looked down at that aching port and purred again. It was almost like someone had offered him something really good from a silver platter and all he had to do was take it. Megatron pulled away from the kiss for a moment and grinned at the hungry looking Dinobot.

'What are you waiting for Dinobot? He wants somebody to make him feel good!'

The Dinobot looked from Megatron's grinning face to Optimus's dripping wet port. He got a good idea what to do after watching the Decepticon so he stepped forward until he was almost pressed up against that trembling red frame. He could feel the heat poring off of the young thing who continued to make muffled whines and moans as his needy port needed to be filled with something. Uttering a deep and primitive purr as he slowly inserted a couple of his golden claws Optimus suddenly broke the kiss from Megatron and cried out as those sharp talons scraped at sensitive nodes and sent shock waves of pleasurable pain rocking through his body. The aroused Dinobot growled again and did his best to copy what Megatron had done earlier and thrusted his claws in and out of that warm and moist port.

'Ahhh...ahhh...oh Primus...oh...ahhh...oh yes...yes...YES!'

Optimus couldn't think straight. All that mattered now was that Primus sent pleasure he was feeling from those touches and kisses. He cried and bucked his hips against the Dinobot's claws, hissing as they scarred his insides but moaned as they went in deeper and harder. Megatron was getting aroused from those cries and he raised his lubricant covered fingers between his and Optimus's pretty lips. The young mech almost went crazy over the scent and he began to lick and suckle them, moaning as he did. The Decepticon purred and leaned in to do the same, licking his fingers clean and sometimes crossing paths with Optimus's own glossa. The combined taste of his kiss and lubricants almost sent the Warlord into an overload and he too wanted more.

Whilst those two were kissing and licking at the lubricant covered fingers Grimlock was enjoying the heat he was feeling from inside that port. The suction was amazing and he tried to force his golden claws in deeper. He thrusted his claws in harder and faster earning more whines and moans from the young Autobot. He glanced up and was a little curious as to why the Decepticon and the Autobot were enjoying the taste of the fluids. Whilst Optimus was distracted with locking glossa's with the Decepticon he retracted his claws and sniffed at the fluids. The scent of the warm and slick liquid that covered his claw made him growl with anticipation and he cleaned them up with his own glossa. Upon tasting it he suddenly roared out in excitement!

'Autobot taste GOOD!'

Then without warning he spread Optimus's legs even further apart and buried his head between them, forcing his glossa into that port so he could lap up more of those wonderful fluids and scraping his jagged jaw across the soft blue aft. The moment he felt that glossa enter his port Optimus arched his back and screamed in ecstasy His legs instinctively wrapped themselves round the Dinobots head and started to buck up against his face.

'OH...OH PRIMUS...AHHHH...AHHHHHH!'

Megatron growled as the Autobot's moans got louder and even more arousing. He continued to kiss and lick the red shoulders and bite down hard every now and then to make Optimus to cry out even more. Grimlock growled against the port as he licked and slipped his glossa in every now and then. He didn't seem to mind having those long silver thighs wrapped round his head but he did try to still his hips that kept banging into his face. The Dinobot was enjoying the taste and the smell of that port. He tried sucking at it to try and get some more sweet fluids and even tried nipping at it. It made the young Autobot cry out even louder till his vocals almost wore out.

'MORE! AHHHH! OH PRIMUS I WANT MORE! MORE'

As Optimus continued to scream in pleasure he realized that something was building up within him. The more Megatron touched and kissed him and the more Grimlock licked and suckled at his port the more this strange but wonderful sensation began to grow. It was like someone had lit a fuse and it was getting shorter and shorter by the second. His vocals were almost worn out but he didn't care. He cried, begged and moaned as the two mechs continued to pleasure him. He bucked his hips even harder and tried desperately to kiss Megatron who began to tease him with his small kisses.

'You want more Autobot?' purred Megatron.

'Y-yes...oh yes! M-more! Ahhhh! I w-want m-...AHHHH!'

Grimlock had suddenly moved his glossa over a sensitive node that made his whole frame trembled violently as pleasure sparked throughout his whole body. Megatron growled against that sensitive throat and began to nip at his audios which made the young mech cry out new sounds. Optimus moans got louder and louder and that fuse of his was getting shorter and shorter. He was on the verge of exploding and all he could do was puffing out hot air even faster and buck his hip even harder.

'I'M...AHHHH...I'M...OOOHHH...AAHHHHH...C-COMING!' he cried.

Upon hearing this Megatron growled even louder and began grinding his groin against his aft. The friction it made caused that throbbing sensation within his port throb even harder and faster causing the heated oil within him to spread throughout his body even faster. The Dinobot could sense something was coming and he purred into that dripping wet port. Optimus moaned and whimpered as he drew closer and closer to what felt like a gigantic explosion. Megatron growled into his audios, his hot breath puffing into them as he spoke.

'Come on then...let it go.'

'I...I...AHHHH...AAAHHHHH...O-OOOOH PRIMUS!'

The young mech couldn't hold it in any longer. He arched his back, wrapped his legs round the Dinobots head ever tighter and cried out as he unleashed a powerful and passionate overload. His hips jerked and his optics almost went white as what felt like a firework display went off inside him. His nerve network sparked in ecstasy and his Spark sent out a powerful yet pleasurable shock wave that sent him over the edge. His face went from pale blue to bright pink and his cry of pleasure echoed across the island. His whole frame trembled and he slumped against the Decepticon's chest as soon as it passed. Megatron purred as Optimus melted into him and caught his lips in a deep and pleasurable kiss as the sweet thing moan and whimpered. Grimlock enjoyed lapping up the fluids that suddenly spluttered out of that port. He was practically gulping it down and he growled against it. It tasted even sweeter than before as soon as Optimus had finished his overload.

Weakened from the overload Optimus began to pant weakly and slumped against Megatron's chest. He was trembling slightly and whimpered a few times as small sparks of pleasure sparked through his body. Megatron continued to purr into his audios whilst Grimlock pulled his head back and looked up at the two mechs. Some of Optimus's transfluids dripped from his jagged lips and as he gazed up at the young Autobot who was wheezing and puffing out hot air as Megatron held him. Although he enjoyed the sweet taste of the young mech he still wanted more. Standing back up he snarled down at Megatron who was stroking Optimus's helm gently.

'Me Grimlock want more! Grimlock want more of fun and hot stuff! Make Autobot do more!'

Megatron rolled his optics.

'My you are impatient aren't you. Very well then.'

He then gently lowered Optimus till he was now sitting on the ground and slumped against the Decepticon's legs. Optimus was still dazed after that Primus blessed overload but even he wanted to have more. Even though that wonderful explosive organism had worn him out he still wanted more. He wanted to experience more with the Warlord and the Dinobot. He was feeling things he never felt before and that throbbing feeling in his port was still aching as if it too wanted more. Desires he had no idea existed within his mainframe began to come to life and he just wanted to do them all.

As the young Autobot leader sat there and whined for the need to be satisfied Megatron patted him on the helm and began to remove his groin armour. He smirked as Grimlock watched with a curious but impatient look in his visor. The Dinobot still had no idea what was going on but he did like it and he wanted to know more and have more.

'You see my dim-witted friend...now that we've pleasured him it's now his turn to satisfy us.'

Megatron growled as he removed his groin armour to revel his throbbing and almost weeping member. Grimlock looked down it and unknowingly uttered a deep purr. His own spike was far bigger than that but since he was sort of a new born he had no idea what it was for. His own was beginning to throb and ache under his armour but he had no idea how to relieve it. He decided to watch for now until he got a good idea.

Optimus was still slightly dazed and heaving but he suddenly detected something hot and a smell that was making these feelings within him grow bigger and bigger. He felt Megatron's servo grip his helm and pull him up until he felt the heat near his lips. Focusing his optics he was shocked to find himself face to face with Megatron's weeping spike. His cheeks flushed slightly as he stared at it and he licked his lips as a new urge began to build up within him. Megatron chuckled as he watched Optimus's aroused expression.

'Are you hungry Autobot?' he purred.

The young mech couldn't find it in his vocals to answer but he nodded and made a small whine of need. Megatron chuckled and guided the young mech's helm until those pretty lips of his were pressed up against the tip of his aching spike.

'What are you waiting for then?' he groaned.

Optimus trembled as he felt that hot and hard member being pressed against his lips and at first he was afraid but excited at the same time. He could almost taste it and the scent it gave off was driving him crazy. An unknown instinct began to kick in and he stuck out his glossa again and slowly traced it round the tip. He whined as he slowly opened his mouth and gently wrapped his lips around it. The taste of it was bittersweet and he began to slowly take more of it whilst his glossa traced the underside of it. The Decepticon Warlord groaned and titled his head back as the warm sensation of the young mech's mouth covering his large spike.

'That's it little Autobot...take it all in,' growled the Decepticon leader, trying his best not to just ram himself into that warm mouth.

He was trying his best to do as the Decepticon said but he took it slow since that spike was incredibly big and it could quite easily rip his jaw off. Supporting himself on his knees he gently gripped the half of the spike he couldn't fit in and began to slowly move his head up and down the half he could take. Megatron growled and began to thrust his hips to meet with Optimus's own. He watched as he sucked, licked and even kissed his throbbing member. His small blue hands gently massaged the half he could not take in and he moaned as it went deeper and deeper down his throat.

Grimlock once again found himself aroused and once again found himself left out. The sight of the young mech's head bobbing between the Decepticon's legs was making his trapped spike throb even harder. He whined as Megatron released a small amount of his transfluids causing Optimus to gag a little and some it spill out of the corners of his lips and spill down onto his red chest. He swallowed the rest and continued to work on the pulsating member. His glossa would appear between the spike and his lower lip causing some of his saliva to dribble out. His delicate fingers stroked and tugged at the other half as he was now trying his best to please the Warlord. Optimus moaned and whimpered as he continued to suck at that monstrous but godly spike and even pulled out so he could trace his glossa over the whole length before taking it back in again. Strings of saliva and pre cum dribbled down his chin and he continued to make beautiful sounds as he tried to fit more and more of that member into his mouth.

The Dinobot couldn't take it anymore. The sounds, the smell, the very sight was driving him insane. It wasn't fair that Megatron was getting all the fun. Growling in anger he suddenly ripped off his groin armour to revel his own enormous spike and roared like the beast he was.

'ME GRIMLOCK WANT AUTOBOT NOW!'

He then stepped forward, grabbed Optimus by the helm and pulled him away from the Decepticon. Megatron winced as Optimus's denta's were gently but quickly dragged across his spike as Optimus was suddenly pulled away and snarled angrily as the wonderful sensation of Optimus's mouth was gone, leaving his spike to ache once more. Optimus himself was confused at what had just happened and he winced as he found himself forced back down on his knees but in front of someone else. Opening his optics he was almost horrified to find himself looking at a gigantic spike that Grimlock had. He had to admit that it was pretty big, bigger than Megatron's but it still made him tremble both in fear and anticipation. It was a few mere inches from his face and it throbbed in need of relieve. There was no way that thing could fit in his mouth without tearing his lips but that urge within him was taking control and telling him to do it. Grimlock snarled down at him and inched his spike closer.

'Take Grimlock's spike NOW Autobot!'

Optimus winced but knew that he wouldn't be able to fit that thing in his mouth. However a dirty thought suddenly popped into his mind and he began to edge himself up to it. He gently gripped the area just under the head of that throbbing piece of metal. The moment he touched it Grimlock uttered a deep and aroused growl and he tried to pull Optimus's head closer. It was already beginning to weep and Optimus watched as transfluid trickled down that huge member. Raising his face until he was just over it he lower his lips down and began to lick and suckle at the slit. Grimlock began to groan and growl like mad the moment those pretty lips came into contact with his aching spike.

'Me...Grimlock...liiiike.'

As Grimlock relished in the sensation of Optimus's lips Megatron had now recovered from his loss and looked up to see a sight that was making his spike demand more. Grimlock had his head staring up into the heavens and he growled and groaned, he drooled slightly and his hips were making little jerks every now and then. Optimus was balancing himself on his knees in front of the large Dinobot. He couldn't fit that thing in his mouth so he focused on licking, sucking and even gently nibbling at the weeping slit which was leaking lubricants fast that seeped down that large member and over those gentle blue hands that were slowly stroking it.

He made small whimpers and moans as he worked away and even pulled his head back a little with his glossa sticking out. Strings of pre cum and saliva were connected from his lips to the tip of that monster member and he looked up at Grimlock, giving him a teasing look with his optics before swallowing what he had in his mouth before returning to the spike. It was a sight that was making his growl for more and he believed it was time the stupid Dinobot learnt how to share. Stepping forward towards them Grimlock suddenly noticed and released a deep and threatening growl.

'Go away! Autobot mine! You wait!

The Decepticon laughed as he ignored the warning and was now standing right next to him and the young Autobot.

'Oh come now Dinobot. I'm pretty sure you can share.'

Grimlock snarled again and jerked his hips forward so hard that the whole tip of his spike was forced into Optimus's mouth who made a small muffled cry of discomfort before forcing himself to relax.

'Me Grimlock not want to share! Autobot mine!'

Megatron was getting annoyed with Grimlock's stubborn behaviour but he bent down and gripped on of Optimus's arms, tugging at it gently causing the young mech to release one of his hands from Grimlock's spike. Optimus didn't know where that other hand of his was going but soon he found that it was being wrapped around something else. Glancing over he found that it was now wrapped around Megatron's throbbing member. Getting the idea of what to do he began to slowly pull and tug at Megatron's member whilst sucking away at Grimlock's.

The Dinobot was angry at first when the Decepticon pulled one of Optimus's arms away but he didn't care as long as Optimus was licking and sucking at his weeping member. Optimus on the other hand found that even though he was on his knees before these two powerful mechs he realized that he was the one in control of the situation. Giving Grimlock's spike one last lick with his glossa he pulled away and covered his lips over Megatron's spike. At first the Dinobot was angry that the Autobot had left him but made a small whimper when Optimus began to squeeze and tug at his spike, gently digging his fingers into his slit and twisting them a little.

Megatron on the other hand was pleased to once again find his spike back in Optimus's mouth and jerked his hips forward whilst groaning. Optimus almost smirked as he began sucking off the Decepticon whilst pulling and tugging at the Dinobot. He then pulled away from Megatron's member and began sucking Grimlock's again, trying to force his glossa deep into the slit which made the Dinobot growl and stomp about on the spot. The young mech repeated the process until both of the tall mechs found themselves on the verge of their overloads.

'Me Grimlock...can no hold it in no more!' whined the Dinobot.

The Decepticon growled as he tried to keep Optimus on his member but the young mech continued to switch between his and the Dinobots. He began sucking even harder and even grazed his denta's along them to earn a small whimper from the powerful mechs. He could tell they were almost on the verge of their overloads, their members began throbbing even harder and they were beginning to weep even more so he purred against their spikes and tugged even more. Megatron growled and was pleased when he found that Optimus was on his spike at the moment. Grabbing the young mech's helm he forced him to take more of it in and growled viscously.

'I want you to swallow it all Autobot!'

He then through his head back and roared as he overloaded hard into the young mech's mouth. Optimus was almost taken by surprise but he did his best to swallow as his mouth was filled with the warm and sticky fluids. He moaned as it went down his throat and glanced up at Megatron who was baring his fanged denta's as he emptied himself into his oral cavity. It tasted bittersweet and thick but Optimus found that it was sweeter than sweet Energon snacks. Some of it managed to spill out of the corners of his lips and began to dribble down his chin and drip down onto his chest. Grimlock roared even louder than Megatron as he came shortly afterwards but since his spike was not in Optimus's mouth he ended up empting his load all over the young Autobot's face.

Optimus moaned even more as the warm fluids from the Dinobot splashed his fluids against his pale blue face. Some of it got into his optics and most of it began to splash down onto his chest and dribble down until it began to seep into his grill and it even passed that and seeped even lower down near his groin. As he slowly pulled away from Megatron's member some of it managed to get into his mouth. He gasped as he pulled away fully; opening his mouth slightly and allowing some of the fluids he couldn't swallow to spill out. The Dinobot growled and shivered as his hips jerked until he emptied every last drop of his transfluids and then fell backwards hitting the floor. The impact made Optimus loose his balance and he fell onto his side, heaving out hot air and his glossa sticking out slightly as oral fluids and transfluids continued to drip out.

'Me Grimlock...like...a lot!' gasped the Dinobot as he began to recover from his first overload.

As the Dinobot laid there and continued to recover Megatron bent down and picked up the young Autobot. He pulled him up and perched him until he was sitting on his fore arm, the young mech still heaving and panting as he looked into Megatron's red optics. The Decepticon Warlord smirked as he wiped away the rest of the transfluids and salvia from those pretty lips. Optimus was resting against his chassis and continued to puff out hot air. Even though he had been through so much in so little time he still felt like he hadn't been satisfied enough and Megatron knew this. The silver mech nuzzled his throat and purred against it.

'So little Autobot...how was it? Hmmm?'

The young mech moaned and licked gently at that large dark thumb that continued to wipe against his lips.

'I...ahh...liked it,' he moaned.

'Really? But do you want something else?'

Megatron began to kiss and lick the silver throat to make the young mech make more of those sweet noises.

'Y-yes...I...ahhh...I want...m-more...ahhhh...'

'What do you want?' growled Megatron.

It was clear to see that the Decepticon was teasing him but Optimus couldn't care less at the moment. He just wanted to say what he wanted but it was so hard with the Decepticon licking, kissing and nipping at his throat. However when Megatron pulled away he wrapped his arms round the Decepticon's neck and began gently nipping at his lips.

'I...I want you...I want you to...ahhh...f-f...fuck m-me!'

That was all Megatron wanted to hear and he quickly looked around until he spotted a large tree stump. Walking over to it whilst carrying the Autobot he sat down and began to shift Optimus about until his wet port was now hovering over his hardened spike. Optimus whimpered and shivered out of fear and excitement. He gripped Megatron's shoulders and allowed the Decepticon to lower his hips until his aching port was now being nudged against that large spike. He uttered a loud whine and gripped the Decepticon's shoulders even tighter. Megatron growled but tried his best to be gentle with the young mech.

'Just relax,' he purred as he began to slowly insert his spike into that wet but tight port.

Optimus arched his back as the large spike began to gently force it's way inside him. His optics widened and his lips parted into a silence scream as the large member slowly entered him. The throbbing and hot mass moved deeper into him, his port now stretching to allow the huge member to slide in even more. Megatron growled as he buried himself into that tight port, gripping the young mech's hips tightly until he almost dented them. The suction felt incredible and it felt so tight as the walls wrapped themselves round his large spike. It was both painful but so fucking good. He just wanted to thrust his spike in there and ram repeatedly into the gorgeous young mech but he took it slow and easy so he wouldn't hurt the young mech. He decided to show him some mercy.

'O-OH...OH PRIMUS...AHHHH...S-SO...AAAHHHHH...BIG!' moaned Optimus as the spike was now fully buried into his port.

Megatron growled as he began to slowly moved Optimus's hips up and down his throbbing member.

'You are so tight Autobot!' he groaned as he thrusted upwards into the young mech's body.

The young mech now felt only pleasure as he began to move up and down that large length. His moans and cries of ecstasy were pure music to the Decepticon's audios. He bucked his hips and twisted them slightly so that Megatron would also utter wonderful sounds. He wrapped his arms around his helm and began locking lips with him once again, moaning into his mouth, their glossa's sliding over one another's. Every time that spike moved within him it rubbed against sensitive nodes that sent sparks of pleasure rushing through his nerve network. His whole frame was heating up like crazy and it felt like he was melting into the silver mech before him.

Megatron growled as he jerked his hips upwards hard causing Optimus to make short sharp cries that were a mixture of pain and pleasure. Their chassis's rubbed against each causing wonderful friction and the pair of them could feel the powerful pulses their Sparks were making. His systems were going crazy as pleasure and primal instinct took over and was surprised when Optimus suddenly leaned in and bit him on the neck, purring seductively and moaning even louder. The best part was that he was begging for more and more.

'Ahhhh...h-harder...aaahhh...harder!'

'Say please,' teased the Decepticon as he licked and nipped at those sensitive audios.

'Oooohh...aahhhh...p-please...HARDER!'

Answering his pleas Megatron began bucking his hips even harder and enjoyed the sight of Optimus throwing his head back and crying out in pleasure. Steam rose from his heated red frame and he was making such beautiful sounds. Fluids were already pouring out of his port making it easier to slide in and out without causing any pain. He bucked his own hips to meet the silver mech's thrusts and purred like a feline in the heat as Megatron pounded into him harder and harder.

'Ahhh...yes...yes...aaahhh...yes...harder...oh YES!'

As the pair of them enjoyed the wonderful interface together Grimlock had finally recovered from his first overload and he sat up wondering what was going on now. Looking around for the source of those lovely sounds he spotted Megatron and the young mech with his back to him, his head thrown back as he moaned and cried out in pleasure. The moment he saw the young Autobot straddling the Decepticon's hips and moving his own hips up and down that large member suddenly made him groan in hunger. He wanted to get in on the action and this time he wanted his fluids inside the Autobot. His stubborn impatience got the better of him and he decided not to wait for the Decepticon to finish. He was going to have that Autobot cry for him even if he had to share.

Getting back up he made his way over to them until he was right behind Optimus and in front of Megatron. He was eyeing Optimus's port and groaned in need as he watched it take in that length of Megatron's whilst fluids poured out and down his silver white thighs. Megatron looked like he was enjoying himself and Grimlock wanted to feel the same experience. He wanted to have his own member up there and to feel the tightness and warmth of that port. The Decepticon Warlord growled up at him as if to say 'BACK OFF' but Grimlock snarled back.

'Me Grimlock no wait any longer! Grimlock will have Autobot now!'

He then kneeled down and shifted forward until he was right behind Optimus. The heat and the smell his frame was giving off was making him feel crazy. Instinct was kicking in and a part of him suddenly knew what to do. Grabbing Optimus's hips he forced them to hold still making the young mech whine in frustration and look over his shoulders to see why his pleasure had been halted. The Dinobot purred into his audios and began to guide his length until it prodded against the already occupied port. Using his golden claws he forced them in making Optimus gasp whilst Megatron suddenly snarled at the sensation of those sharp talons scrap against his spike.

'What the frag do you think you're doing Dinobot!' he hissed.

'Me Grimlock want Autobot! Decepticon already have Autobot! Dinobot and Decepticon share!'

Using his claws to stretch Optimus's port even wider he began forcing his length in. The sensation of having that gigantic spike enter his port when there was already a large one within him made Optimus throw his head back and scream in both pain and pleasure. It hurt way more and a few loose tears trickled down his face and he gripped Megatron's shoulders like crazy. Megatron grunted and hissed as his spike suddenly felt like it was getting crushed within that tight port.

'H-he can't handle us both you idiot!'

Grimlock ignored him and growled as he managed to get the tip of his spike in. Optimus was arching his back and screamed in pain until his vocals wore out. He felt like he was about to be ripped in two and he thrashed wildly as his body refused to adjust. Megatron himself was in a bit of pain as his spike was now being forced to share that tight port with the Dinobot's massive one. That and Optimus was holding him very tight and he was heaving in air like mad to keep his body as cool as possible.

'I-It...hurts,' he whimpered as the Dinobot's spike finally managed to get halfway in.

The Dinobot growled in pleasure as the tightness of that port. It was a good thing it was soaking wet for it was easier to slide in but he was a little disappointed that he could only get half of it in. He halted his movements and waited until the Autobot had adjusted to his size and in a way to offer comfort he began to nuzzle the back of the young mech's neck and purr deeply in his throat.

Optimus was panting and heaving as sharp stabs of pain sparked in nearly nerve he had. All the pleasure had nearly gone and his frame trembled as he did his best to adjust to the throbbing members within him. The tears had stopped and when Grimlock had stopped moving he suddenly flopped back until his head was resting against the Dinobot's shoulder staring up into the heavens. Using it to his advantage Grimlock bent down and began to lick and purr against the young Autobot's lips in a way to offer more comfort. Optimus weakly returned the affection and he continued to whimper and whine as his port ached from having two spikes forced in. Megatron was also trying to adjust to having his spike crushed against another and much larger one. Grimlock however felt nothing but pleasure he growled into Optimus's mouth.

'Autobot tight...me Grimlock like.'

Then without warning he bucked his hips upwards causing friction between his spike and Megatron's and almost ripping Optimus's aching port. The young mech arched his back again and gasped in pain whilst Megatron grunted at the sudden movement.

'Stupid malfunction,' snarled Megatron as he dug his fingers into the stump beneath him.

Grimlock ignored him and tried his best to be gentle as he moved his hips up against the port causing his gigantic spike to move in deeper within that tight space. He grabbed one of his legs and pulled it up and massaged the insides of his thighs with his claws. Optimus yelped and gasped in pain every time the Dinobot moved within him and began to hold onto Megatron's shoulder's again. Megatron however was starting to get some pleasure out of it and he growled in satisfaction. He didn't have to move his hips since Grimlock's thrusts were doing all the work and the combination of the tightness of Optimus's port and the friction between his and Grimlock's spike was starting to feel incredible. It sent sparks of pleasure exploding within him and he groaned in pleasure. He then pulled Optimus towards him and began to kiss and lick at his audios which was making it feel more pleasurable for the Autobot.

'Come on Autobot...moan for me,' he purred.

As Grimlock continued his slow but powerful thrusts into the young mech's body, Optimus found that he was slowly starting to enjoy it. His port had finally adjusted to the two large throbbing members within him and both Megatron and Grimlock were kissing and gently nipping at his throat or audios to sooth his pain. The heat from their bodies was making him feel dazed and even more aroused and he thought he was going to melt and merge with the two powerful mechs. The sensations of Grimlock's claws stroking his inner thighs and gently bites on his audios was making him moan. The feeling of Megatron's hot breath against his neck and the touches he administered onto his chest was making him feel crazy with pleasure.

'Oooohhh...aaahhh...y-yes...aaahhh...aahhhh...yeeesss...aaaaahhh...'

The two mechs were pressed against him and grinding into each other causing wonderful friction. Their heat burning into him, their Sparks pulsing against his frame, their moans, and groans filling his audios as they kissed and touched him. It was driving him insane. The spikes within him caused such wonderful friction and the way they moved against his sensor nodes made him feel like he was in the well of Allsparks. His optics rolled into his head and he moaned even louder as he tried to twist his hips a little. Grimlock purred into the back of his throat and slide his hot and slick glossa up and down it.

'Me Grimlock want Autobot to scream more!' groaned the Dinobot who began to pick up the pace slightly.

Optimus moaned as he felt Grimlock's claws gently stroke the front of his throat and whimpered as Megatron suddenly leaned in to nibble on the bottom of his lip.

'You heard him Autobot,' growled Megatron.

'I-I...aaahhh...aahhhh...I...w-want more...aaaahhhh...'

The Decepticon chuckled as Optimus began begging again.

'My you are such a greedy Autobot aren't you?'

Grimlock purred and leaned in to nuzzle against his audios.

'Me Grimlock like greedy Autobot.'

'As do I,' purred Megatron as he continued to chew on Optimus's bottom lip.

Optimus whimpered as he found the Dinobot and the Decepticon leaning in his face to lick, kiss and nibble at his lips, glossa or audios. Their moans and hot air was making his senses go crazy and he wanted more and more. Grimlock was bucking his hips faster and faster, the two spikes rubbed against each other making both the powerful mechs moan and groan as they enjoyed both the friction and the tightness of the port. The Decepticon gripped the young mech's slender waist and tried to force him down to meet every thrust that Grimlock took. He himself began thrusting into him to cause more friction between his and Grimlock members.

'Aaaahhh...aaaahhhh...h-harder...oooohhh aaaahh...HARDER...aaaahhhh!'

Grimlock listened and obeyed and began to thrust into Optimus even harder. He growled in delight as he buried himself deeper into that port and rubbed it against the other spike. He soon found himself on the verge of another overload and he began thrusting faster and harder until he was forcing Megatron to lean back a little. Megatron was growling and snarling like mad as his own overload approached. he began biting down even harder on those pretty lips and stroked that slender waist. Grimlock was administering powerful and fast thrusts onto the young mech that he was almost finding it hard to keep up with him. Optimus however was moaning and panting like crazy. With every thrust the Dinobot forced upon him the louder he moaned. He was beginning to drool slightly and his vision had become hazy. Pleasure was going through the roof and his overload was getting closer and closer.

'Oooooh...Oooh P-Primus...I-I...I'm...c-coming...aaahhhh...I'm...aaaahhhh...c-coming!' he whimpered.

'Be a good little Autobot and wait for us?' growled Megatron.

'Autobot wait for Grimlock!' growled the Dinobot and began to pump even faster into the young mech.

Optimus couldn't handle it. Those two spikes that were impaling him like mad were brushing against super sensitive nodes and poking into something that was making shock waves of pleasure ripple through him. His cried were getting louder and louder by the second and he wasn't sure if he could take it any longer. He felt like he was ready to explode but he couldn't hold it in any longer. He body was begging for release for every thrust was making that explosive feeling grow by the second.

'I...AAAHHHH...I-I...AAAAHHH...OOOOHHH...I CAN'T...H-HOLD IT...I'M...AAAHHH...AAAAHHHH...G-GONNA COME!'

Megatron smirked and he leaned in administer a big sloppy kiss upon his pretty lips.

'Come on then little Autobot...come for us,' he growled.

The moment he said that Grimlock suddenly snarled and then grabbed the slender hips, forcing them down until nearly half his spike was buried into the port and released a loud and dominate roar as he unleashed a powerful overload. He was shortly followed by Megatron who crushed his lips against Optimus's and growled into his mouth as he unleashed his own. Optimus couldn't hold it in any longer and he unleashed a loud muffle cry of pleasure as his own overload hit him like a tsunami. The three mechs hit their overloads together. The white hot sticky fluids filled Optimus's port until it began bursting out of the sides when it could no longer take any more in.

The three mechs roared out as their overloads came and it was so loud the young mech thought that even mechs back on Cybertron could hear them. Optimus felt like he was drowning in a sea of transfluids and as those two mechs held him tight and filled him until he could hold no more. He could feel the powerful pulses of their Sparks crashing into his and it was causing him to shake like crazy. Every sensor node and nerve within him exploded into an explosion of passion and lust. His frame was melting into the two mechs and after they sent one last powerful shock wave from their Sparks against his body he shuddered violently with delight before slumping forward against Megatron.

Grimlock had never felt anything like it as he emptied himself into that tight port. He bit down hard onto one of Optimus's antenna's as soon as his overload was complete. He couldn't explain what he had just been through nor could his simple CPU process it. The sensations sparked throughout him and he roared with dominance and pride as he had claimed the Autobot for his own. The smell of all three of their fluids filled his olfaction sensor and the sight of Optimus's stained thighs gave him the urge to take him again. However his systems started shutting down and he suddenly found himself falling forwards and everything going black. The last thing he heard was the Decepticon saying,

'Oh frag.'

* * *

Although that was one good interface Megatron wasn't happy that he somehow ended up buried under an Autobot and a dim-witted Dinobot. After he emptied his fluids into Optimus's gorgeous body the Dinobot suddenly fell forward which caused him to fall backwards and was now lying between the earth and a couple of worn out mechs. Optimus had also passed out and even though he still had two spikes buried deep within his port and was trapped between two mechs he still slept with a peaceful expression on his face. If it weren't for the fact that the Dinobot was snoring right above them this would be such a perfect moment. It had only been a few moments since that wonderful overload but Megatron had waited until he was fully rebooted before he even thought about attempting to push the mechs off of him.

'That's the last time I come here to find relief,' he grumbled as he used all his might to push the Dinobot off him.

It took a few tries but finally he was able to force Grimlock off him and the young Autobot. His spike managed to dislodged itself from Optimus's aching port as he was pushed off and as it was removed fluids began to seep out and trail down those pretty silver thighs. The young mech made a small whimper in his sleep but did not awake from his peaceful recharge. The Dinobot rolled over onto the ground and for a moment Megatron thought he was going to wake up and get angry at him for the rude shove. Thankfully he did not stir but continued to snore and purr in his recharge.

Optimus was still in his arms but decided that since he provided him with an exciting afternoon he'd go easy on him. Gently removing himself from the port that was covered in fluids he sighed with relief as his spike was released and quickly cleaned it up before closing up his groin armour. Optimus laid on the ground and purred sweetly in his sleep. The Warlord thought that since the Autobot helped him with his heat cycle he'd help him clean up. He gently wiped around the port, his thighs and face until he was as clean as a newly built machine. He even closed up his port. He then bent down and gave him one last kiss on the lips before standing back up. Looking over at the Dinobot he shrugged and walked away.

'Dim-witted fool can clean himself up,' he snarled as he left the clearing to find a good place to take off.

Time passed and soon the young Autobot stirred from his slumber. He groaned in pain as parts of his body ached and looked round to try and figure out where he was. It took him a few moments but when his systems finally rebooted he suddenly remembered what had happened and went bright red in the face. Megatron fingering him, himself sucking off a Decepticon and a Dinobot and getting double penetrated by two enormous spikes! Looking around he saw the evidence of what had happened not too long ago. Transfluids splattered here and there, a battered tree stump that had bored their weight and a Dinobot sleeping not too far from him with his groin armour missing.

'Oh frag you got to be kidding me,' he moaned as he slapped his face.

Getting back up he decided to leave and pray that Megatron would never ever mention this to didn't think the Warlord was the type to go around saying how he slept with an Autobot and a Dinobot. Grimlock he didn't have to worry about since he doubted he had the memory capacity to remember anything like that. Sneaking away from the slumbering giant he was a little pleased that his heat cycle was now over but still full of guilty pleasure from the events earlier on. He thought it would be best if Prowl would continue with the patrols on Dinobot island from now on.

Now that both Megatron and Optimus had left poor Grimlock continued to sleep away until a few hours later he woke up scratching his helm in confusement. What had happened? How did he get here? Why was his groin armour missing and what the frag was he covered in?

'Gaaah...me Grimlock think that's last time Grimlock drink funny oil,' he moaned.

He stood up slowly and looked around. What had happened? What had he been doing all day? Why did he smell like a Decepticon and an Autobot? Thinking that it was one of those things that wasn't really important he decided to clean himself up and put his armour back on. Then he would go find Swoop and Snarl so he could play with them...for some reason that sounded rather arousing. Stomping off back into the woods he was pleased about one thing,

'At least me Grimlock's funny problem gone!'


End file.
